infinity_warsfandomcom-20200213-history
Descendants of the Dragon
This page is about the cards. For the lore, see Lore: Descendants of the Dragon. Welcome to the Descendants of the Dragon Cards Section. Click on an image to go to a detailed card page. Characters Common CORE- Invincible Defender.png|link=Invincible Defender CORE- Balanced Warrior.png|link=Balanced Warrior CORE- Ghost Of The Ancestors.png|link=Ghost of the Ancestors CORE- Glorious Warrior.png|link=Glorious Warrior CORE- Meditating Monk.png|link=Meditating Monk CORE- Jinhai Militia.png|link=Jinhai Militia RISE- Disciple Of Mian Monastery.png|link=Disciple of Mian Monastery RISE- Infected Monk.png|link=Infected Monk RISE- Soldier Of The Wall.png|link=Soldier of the Wall INFESTATION- Defender Of The Realm.png|link=Defender of the Realm ASCENSION- Unified Protector.png|link=Unified Protector ASCENSION- Tranquil Swarmer.png|link=Tranquil Swarmer ASCENSION- Inspiring Soldier.png|link=Inspiring Soldier ASCENSION- Intimidating Monk.png|link=Intimidating Monk ORDER- Adorable Monkey.png|link=Adorable Monkey ORDER- Warden Of The Wall.png|link=Warden Of The Wall ORDER- Spirit Of The Serpent.png|link=Spirit Of The Serpent ORDER- Masked Warrior.png|link=Masked Warrior OPPRESSION- Adaptive Master.png|link=Adaptive Master Uncommon CORE- Zunshen, The Resolute General.png|link=Zunshen, The Resolute General CORE- Xi, Who Honors The Dead.png|link=Xi, Who Honors The Dead CORE- Pilgramage Monk.png|link=Pilgrimage Monk RISE- Spirit Of The Ancient Guardians.png|link=Spirit of the Ancient Guardians RISE- Kung Ji, The Glorious Strategist.png|link=Kung Ji, The Glorious Strategist INFESTATION- Steadfast Protector.png|link=Steadfast Protector INFESTATION- Vengeful Warrior.png|link=Vengeful Warrior INFESTATION- Trickster Monkey.png|link=Trickster Monkey INFESTATION- Infested Hero.png|link=Infested Hero ASCENSION- Xi, Ascended.png|link=Xi, Ascended ASCENSION- Undisturbed Monk.png|link=Undisturbed Monk ASCENSION- Tibat, The Mad Monk.png|link=Tibat, The Mad Monk ORDER- Chef.png|link=Chef ORDER- Shieldbearer.png|link=Shieldbearer ORDER- Dancer Of Jinhai.png|link=Dancer Of Jinhai ORDER- Docile Panda.png|link=Docile Panda OPPRESSION- Echo Of The Battlefield.png|link=Echo Of The Battlefield OPPRESSION- Xi, Who Honors The Many.png|link=Xi, Who Honors The Many OPPRESSION- Monk Of The Second Moon.png|link=Monk Of The Second Moon Rare CORE- Daode, Sage Of Strength.png|link=Daode, Sage of Strength CORE- Lingbao, Sage Of Discipline.png|link=Lingbao, Sage of Discipline CORE- Yuanshi, Sage Of Ferocity.png|link=Yuanshi, Sage of Ferocity RISE- Jialan, Guardian Of Life.png|link=Jialan, Guardian of Life RISE- Gao Han, The Stalwart.png|link=Gao Han, The Stalwart INFESTATION- Eagle-Eye.png|link=Eagle-eye ASCENSION- Phalanx Commander.png|link=Phalanx Commander Epic CORE- Ao Shun, Dragon Of Wisdom.png|link=Ao Shun, Dragon of Wisdom RISE- Ju-Lin, Who Rewrites History.png|link=Ju-Lin, Who Rewrites History ASCENSION- Avatar Of Lingbao.png|link=Avatar of Lingbao ORDER- Avatar Of Daode.png|link=Avatar Of Daode OPPRESSION- Avatar Of Yaunshi.png|link=Avatar Of Yuanshi Legendary RISE- Agent Coyle, Immovable.png|link=Agent Coyle, Immovable ORDER- Gao Han, Champion Of Warding.png|link=Gao Han, Champion Of Warding OPPRESSION- Liand, The Fearless.png|link=Liand, The Fearless Abilities Common INFESTATION- Jinhai Ambush.png|link=Jinhai Ambush INFESTATION- Disarm.png|link=Disarm INFESTATION- Balence.png|link=Balance ASCENSION- Inspire.png|link=Inspire ORDER- Spirit Armor.png|link=Spirit Armor OPPRESSION- Honorable Farewell.png|link=Honorable Farewell OPPRESSION- Vigil.png|link=Vigil OPPRESSION- Lance Of Jinhai.png|link=Lance Of Jinhai OPPRESSION- Denial Of Force.png|link=Denial Of Force Uncommon CORE- Daode's Protection.png|link=Daode's Protection CORE- Yuanshi's Wrath.png|link=Yuanshi's Wrath CORE- Lingbao's Will.png|link=Lingbao's Will RISE- Rally.png|link=Rally RISE- Repair.png|link=Repair RISE- Resolve Of The Dragon.png|link=Resolve of the Dragon INFESTATION- Suppress.png|link=Suppress ORDER- Prayer Of The Dragon.png|link=Prayer Of The Dragon OPPRESSION- Pacifying Winds.png|link=Pacifying Winds OPPRESSION- Find Your Way.png|link=Find Your Way OPPRESSION- Retaliation.png|link=Retaliation Rare ASCENSION- Humble.png|link=Humble Epic INFESTATION- Suprise Defense.png|link=Surprise Defense Artifacts RISE- Heaven's Bell.png|link=Heaven's Bell INFESTATION- Shifting Stone.png|link=Shifting Stone Locations CORE- Great Wall Of Jinhai.png|link=Great Wall of Jinhai CORE- Shrine To The Heavens.png|link=Shrine to the Heavens ASCENSION- Honor Hill.png|link=Honor Hill ORDER- The Great Fortress Of Xia Han.png|link=The Great Fortress Of Xia Han OPPRESSION- Jinhai Dojo.png|link=Jinhai Dojo Missions ORDER- Quest For Balence.png|link=Quest for Balance OPPRESSION- Counting The Days.png|link=Counting The Days * Category:Faction Cards